Stranger in a Strange Land
by celticank
Summary: First episode of the Once upon a Realm series. Boromir awakens from a coma to find himself in a town called Storybrooke, now Boromir will find old and new friends as he learns to live in this strange new land. Though he may discover that there might be more to the town of Storybrooke than it meets the eye. Set after 'In The Name of the Brother'. Coauthor black arrow
1. Chapter 1

**Stanger in a Strange Land by celticank**

**Summary: First episode of the Once upon a Realm series. Boromir awakens from a coma to find himself in a town called Storybrooke, now Boromir will find old and new friends as he learns to live in this strange new land. Though he may discover that there might be more to the town of Storybrooke than it meets the eye. Set after 'In The Name of the Brother'. Coauthor broken arrow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or Lord of the Rings or the characters except the ones that are mine. I hope you be kind to me when you read this and those who had read my stories I hope you love this series as much as it grew on me and my coauthor. **

**Chapter One**

Boromir felt his life slipping away each passing moment as Aragorn attempted to take the arrows out of him. But Boromir wouldn't let him take the arrows out.

"Frodo. Where's Frodo?" Boromir asked.

"I let him go."

Boromir said, "Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him." The fact that Boromir tried to take the one Ring from Frodo, was what Boromir regretted the most. Boromir then worried about the White City, his people, his father, and his brother Faramir and how he was never going to see Faramir again. He even feared that Gondor would fall into ruins and so would his people.

When Aragorn assured him that he was never let the White City nor their people fail. Boromir could never felt more hope than he did as Aragorn was never going let Gondor fall. Aragorn handed Boromir his sword as he put it close to his chest.

"I would have followed you my brother, my captain, my King." Those were the last words Boromir said to Aragorn as his life left him and everything went into darkness.

When Boromir opened his eyes, he thought he went to the Valar. Instead he found himself in a strange room, lying on a bed. He saw that it was a white room with windows, there were curtains surrounding his bed, a table that was next to his bed and when raised his hand, Boromir saw that he was connected to these strange machines that had these weird writing that he could not make out.

"_Where am I?"_ Boromir thought to himself. He attempted to sit up however; he felt great pain as he sat himself up on the bed, especially in his shoulder. The last thing that Boromir remembered was that he was shot with three arrows by the Uruk-hai. He remembered he was dying and that he had died. Boromir was so confused and so wrapped up in his own thoughts trying to make sense in what was going on that he didn't even notice the nurse who came in.

"Well you're up apparently." Nurse Rachel said. Boromir looked at the strange woman, wearing strange cloths she was walking close to him.

Boromir confused asked, "My lady where am I?" As he tried to get out his bed, he felt a little pain as he attempted to get out of bed and the nurse managed to stop him.

"Easy sir." Nurse Rachel said, "You in the hospital, now I am going to get Dr. Whale…"

Boromir cut her off, "Hospital? What is a hospital? Is it a healing room?" He grabbed the nurse's arm screaming, "Where am I?! What sorcery is this?!"

Nurse Rachel in a stern voice said, "Sir, I appreciate that you let go of me and claim down." Boromir let go of the woman's arm and she put Boromir with his feet up back in the hospital bed. She said, "Now claim down, I am going to get Dr. Whale and he'll explain everything. Okay? Now I am going to get the Doctor stay put." The nurse left the room leaving Boromir alone and confused.

"_What a long night."_ Dr. Whale well at least Dr. Victor Frankenstein thought to himself. It was a rough night with all that happened, he felt a little tired as he was doing paper work in his office when he heard a knocking on the door.

"Come in." Dr. Whale said.

The office door open, Nurse Rachel came in as Dr. Whale looked at her.

"Dr. Whale, one of the coma patients just woke up." Nurse Rachel said.

Dr. Whale quickly got up from his chair and left the office with Nurse Rachel. As they entered the room they found it empty. They were confused and worried.

Nurse Rachel said, "I don't think he knows about the curse. I mean he was totally confused."

Dr. Whale said, "Well right now we need to call the Sheriff."

Meanwhile Emma Swan, Henry Mills, Mary Margret and David were still exhausted after that happened last night, were trying to have breakfast but there was something that was troubling Henry.

"I was wondering about something." Henry said.

Emma Swan trying to eat some cereal said, "About what kiddo?"

"Maybe the curse brought other stories to Storybrooke." Henry said.

Mary Margret said, "What do you mean sweetie?"

Emma said, "Yeah Henry, I thought the curse only brought the people from the Enchanted Forest?"

Henry said, "Well not just the Enchanted Forest. I think the curse could have brought other stories."

Emma, Mary Margret, and David were looking at each other confused. They were not sure where Henry was going with this.

"Henry where are you going with this?" David asked.

Henry said, "Dr. Whale is Dr. Frankenstein and it's not a fairy tale."

The three of them looked at Henry with 'Okay what is your point' look.

Henry who took his book out of his backpack said, "Jefferson the Mad Hatter was in Wonderland at the time when the curse hit and he in Storybrooke here look." Emma, Mary Margret, and David looked as Henry showed them the picture of Jefferson as the Mad Hatter.

Emma said, "Okay Henry that is a bit of stretch to say that the curse brought other worlds to Storybrooke."

Henry, Mary Margret, and David looked at Emma with the 'are you kidding me' look.

Henry said, "It might be, but it is possible."

The phone started ringing, David got up from the table to answer the phone.

David said, "Hello. Emma it's for you."

Emma got up and took the phone from David, "Hello." She said, "Dr. Whale is something wrong with Greg? No okay so what's wrong? Alright I am on my way." She hung the phone up and grabbed her jacket, as Emma started to head to the door.

Mary Margret asked, "Emma where are you going?" Mary Margret started to get frightened, "Oh my God did something happened to that Greg guy?"

Emma said, "No but apparently someone went missing from the hospital after waking up from a coma."

"Wait a minute someone woke up from a coma?" David who was shock asked.

Henry asked, "Another one like Grandpa?"

Emma said, "From what Dr. Whale told me, the person has no idea about the curse."

Henry realized something, "Wait a minute, the curse is broken that means the person would still have his or her memories."

"Which is why I need to go to the hospital." Emma said as she was ready to leave the apartment.

"Emma wait, should we go with you?" Mary Margret asked.

"No I'll handle this."

Henry said, "Wait I am coming with you."

Emma said, "No you stay right here. Right now we need to make sure to convince Greg that this is still a normal town." She left the apartment.

When Emma Swan reached the hospital, she was approached by Dr. Whale. They went to room where the coma patient was and Nurse Rachel.

"So Dr. Whale what exactly happened?" Emma asked.

"Well you have to ask Nurse Rachel. She was the one who discovered that he woke up." Dr. Whale turned to Nurse Rachel, "Nurse Rachel this Sheriff Swan."

Rachel smiling said, "Hi it's such an honor to meet you." She shakes Emma's hand.

Emma looked at Rachel she had short brown curly hair and she looked like she was about in her early twenties, she looked at Emma with her green eyes with excitement. Apparently Emma's reputation as Savior perceives her considering that someone was happy to meet her.

Emma asked, "What happened?"

Rachel said, "Well I was making my usual rounds and when I came to this room, I found that the patient woke up."

"Okay so what happened next?"

Rachel went on, "He tried to get up but I tried to stop him. Then he grabbed my arm and started screaming at me but he didn't hurt me, I think he was confused."

"Wait a minute he grabbed you?" Emma asked.

"But Sheriff I can assure you he not dangerous just scared and confused."

"That's comforting. Does this guy have a name?"

Dr. Whale grabbed the file that was on the table and handed to Emma.

Emma read the file, "His name is Martin Stewart at least here in Storybrooke." Emma turned to Dr. Whale, "Does this guy have any family that we can contact?" She gave the file back to Dr. Whale.

Dr. Whale said, "He does not have any family that we know of in Storybrooke. However his emergency contact is Carl Lykos."

Emma said, "Do I know him?"

Rachel said, "He is the current Mayor of Storybrooke, and owns one of the businesses in Storybrooke."

"How come I never seen him before?"

Dr. Whale said, "Well he keeps to himself mostly."

Emma felt that this was not going to be easy finding this guy, which means she going to need some help from Ruby in tracking this guy down. That and to contact a Mayor that she had never meet and telling him that the person who might be a friend or a family member not only woke up from a coma but is missing.

Emma thought to herself, _"Man is not going to be easy."_

Boromir ran through the unfamiliar forest, the forest was different than the ones in Middle-Earth. Considering he didn't know where he was going in unfamiliar territory, he stopped to catch his breath. Not even the robe he was wearing could have kept him from the cold, but he needed to find shelter to get warm and to hide from those strange people who might be the spies of Sauron.

It was too dark to walk through the forest as much as he needed to build a fire for warmth and light, he could not risk being found. There was no telling what could lurk in these woods. Suddenly he heard a sound of a twig snapping, Boromir turned to see where the sound had come from. He saw a light coming towards him, he wasn't sure what to do but he felt fear as the light was coming closer to him. Boromir grabbed the nearest stick and was prepared to strike.

The light was getting closer and closer, as he was about to strike a familiar voice said, "Boromir wait!"

Boromir got a closer look at the figure, as the light got brighter to reveal it was Aragorn. Only Aragorn who was holding a strange light source, looked completely different clean shaved and was wearing strange clothing and a hat yet he still had the necklace that the Elven maiden had gave him. Feeling relief Boromir dropped the stick and hugged Aragorn embracing him like the old friend he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Aragorn, is it really you." Boromir said looking at Aragorn with tears of joy.

"Yes Boromir its' me." Aragorn as he was released from Boromir's hug. "How is that you're alive? I mean you were dead and now you're here." Aragorn was himself shocked to see Boromir alive.

Boromir said, "I was in a place called a hospital and…

Aragorn was dumbfounded, "Wait a minute the patient that missing from the hospital was you?"

"Yes." Boromir was confused, "Aragorn how do you about that?"

Aragorn said, "Because the Sheriff is looking for you, in fact there a search party looking for you out here."

"A search party looking for me?"

Aragorn said, "Now everything will be okay let's get you back to the hospital and…"

Boromir panicked, "NO, NO, NO! I don't want to go back to there! Please don't take me back! What is this place?!"

Aragorn attempted to claim Boromir, "Boromir, please you need to listen me okay? You're in a town called Storybrooke. I will explain everything but right now we need to let Dr. Whale check on you at least. Okay please come with me."

Boromir shake his head in a yes respond in agreement. He and Aragorn with the flashlight started to walk to a trail that Aragorn had found that lead them to the Toll Bridge.

A male voice that seemed familiar was heard close by, "Rex where are you?!"

Aragorn yelled, "Avery I am over here at the Toll Bridge! I found him!"

Boromir thought to himself, _"Rex? Why is someone calling Aragorn by another name? Who the devil is Avery?" _

Aragorn said to Boromir, "Boromir I want you to stay here, I am going to get the others."

Aragorn used his flashlight to single the others towards them. Boromir saw three people running towards them. He heard footsteps coming close to them, as they were coming closer, Boromir saw Aragorn approaching a man and two women. Boromir leaned on the rail of the Toll Bridge looking out the view of woods waiting for Aragorn.

Boromir turned to see Aragorn and the others coming towards him. When Aragorn and the three people came up the Toll Bridge, he recognized one of the three.

The tall man Avery looked at Boromir and was shocked, "Boromir?! Is that you?"

The man that was called Avery was none other than Legolas of the Woodland realms, only Legolas looked completely human. He did not have his long golden hair instead it was to his shoulders with feathered bangs and his elven ears was gone, he looked human. Boromir was still trying to grasp the fact that Legolas was human. Though Ruby and Emma were still a little confused on what was going on.

Emma being confused asked, "What the hell is going on Rex? Why did Avery call you Aragorn?"

Aragorn said to Emma, "Sheriff Swan I will explain everything. Right now we need to get my friend back to the hospital."

Ruby said to Legolas, "Avery are you okay?"

Legolas looked at Boromir as if he had seen a ghost said, "This is not possible. You're dead. You're, you're…" Before Legolas could say anything else he fainted, causing Ruby, Aragorn and Emma to see if he was alright.

Boromir thought to himself, _"This is a strange realm indeed."_

Emma then said to herself, "Maybe Henry right."

**In case you're confused Once Upon a Realm is a fanfiction series of other worlds being in Storybrooke not just the Enchanted Forest. Me and my coauthor hope that you enjoy the series cause there a lot of surprises. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! We are glad you enjoy it; also my coauthor pen name is actually black arrow just so we're clear. On with the story, this chapter is written by me and grammar and spellchecked is by my coauthor.**

**Chapter two**

After Emma Swan heard everything from what Rex or Aragorn had told her so far, she finally said, "Okay so let me get this clear, you're Aragorn and Avery is Legolas?"

Aragorn said, "Yes Sheriff Swan, I am Aragorn son of Arathorn and Avery Green is Legolas of the Woodland Realm." Aragorn turned to see Legolas who was sitting on the couch of the waiting room.

Ruby curiously said, "Interesting so you guys are from Middle Earth, the Lord of the Rings right?"

Aragorn said, "Yes Lady Ruby we are."

Ruby smiling said, "Cool."

Emma Swan said, "Yeah, apparently Henry is right for once." She was still trying to comprehend what had happened; then again she was still trying to comprehend about Henry's theory about other worlds in Storybrooke.

Legolas who was sitting on the couch asked, "When can we see Boromir?"

Emma said, "When finishes examining him I guest."

Legolas confused asked, "How is Boromir alive?"

That question had struck Aragorn, Legolas, Ruby, and Emma. Aragorn remembered seeing Boromir dying, assuring him that he wouldn't let Gondor the people fall. Everyone was trying to figure what was going on, though they were not sure.

Emma said, "That's a good question."

Ruby said, "Maybe the curse brought him back."

Emma said, "But that doesn't make sense Ruby, I mean Regina's curse affected not only other worlds but brought someone back from the dead?"

"Speaking of that I wonder how Boromir is doing with Dr. Whale?" Legolas said.

As if on cue, Dr. Whale came into the hospital waiting room. Aragorn, Legolas, Ruby and Emma turned to see him.

Emma asked, "So how is he?"

Dr. Whale said, "Well there nothing wrong with him physically, aside the scars on him but other than that our dear friend Mr. Stewart can released first thing tomorrow morning. Also he is asking about someone named Frodo."

Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other with concerned when Frodo Baggins was mentioned. Emma looked at the men and sense there was something they weren't telling her. Aragorn and Legolas turn back to the others.

Legolas asked, "Can we see him?"

Dr. Whale smiled said, "Of course I think seeing his friends can cheer him up a bit."

If there one thing Boromir hated about this new world, he hated this place called the hospital, and in fact he hated this odd healing room he was in. The same odd healing room that he had been in when he awoke from a 'coma' from what Dr. Whale said. He was still on the bed as Nurse Rachel was examining Boromir for anything else. Then Boromir heard the door open.

Dr. Whale, Emma, Ruby, Legolas, and Aragorn came in into the room. Boromir could not have been happier seeing Aragorn and Legolas, like seeing old friends, to him it felt like ages. However, he was a little curious about the women who were with them.

Dr. Whale took a quick look in Boromir's file and gave it to Nurse Rachel, he turn to the others and said, "Alright, I be right back in a few minutes."

Aragorn asked, "Dr. Whale how soon can Boromir be released?"

Dr. Whale said, "Possibly tomorrow, but let's see how he is in the morning."

As Dr. Whale left the room, Nurse Rachel looked at Boromir's vital signs, and then left the room leaving the others alone with Boromir.

Aragorn walked up to Boromir and held his hand. Aragorn said, "You alright my old friend?"

Boromir said, "Indeed I am."

Legolas hugged Boromir, "It's good to see you my friend."

"I am too Legolas." Boromir said, "I am too."

Emma said, "Okay sorry to break up this reunion, but there are a lot of unanswered questions here."

Boromir was released from Legolas' embrace; he then observed the woman called Emma Swan, the one that was called the savior for breaking the curse from what he was told. Then he looked at the other woman called Ruby who was with them when they found Boromir at the Toll Bridge.

Boromir asked, "You're Sheriff Emma Swan?"

Emma said, "Yes."

Boromir said, "You're a woman, how are you a sheriff?"

Emma looked at Boromir with a confused look, "Does it really matter?"

Boromir said, "You're a woman, it does matter."

Emma said, "Really because last time I checked, it didn't."

Boromir wasn't sure how to respond. This Emma Swan was very head strong indeed, and something about Emma Swan made Boromir very curious as well as this place called 'Storybrooke'. Then Boromir realized something…

Boromir worried looked at Aragorn and Legolas, and asked, "Where is Frodo?"

Emma looked at Aragorn and Legolas with curiosity, "Yeah where is Frodo?"

Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other with uncertainty, and then Aragorn turned to Boromir.

Aragorn unsure said, "Um Boromir the last time we saw Frodo was when he and his friend Sam had venture off to Mordor…"

Boromir face overcame with fright and worry, "What do you mean the last time?" He asked cutting off Aragorn.

Aragorn thought to himself, _"This is not going to be easy to explain this." _Then again it not everyday that someone would come back from the dead.

Aragorn said, "The fellowship separated after you died, and we have not seen Frodo since."

Emma started to worry now, "So you guys have no idea where Frodo was since he left you guys?"

Legolas turned to Emma said, "Will technically Frodo was at Mordor when that curse hit Middle Earth, but other than that I have not seen Frodo in Storybrooke."

Boromir voice started to crack, "So Frodo is dead?"

Legolas turned to a frightened Boromir, "Well what Aragorn means is that we don't know if Frodo is dead or alive, and we're not sure if he is even here in Storybrooke."

Emma than said, "Well maybe this Carl Lykos guy can answer that."

Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir looked at each other with confusion.

Legolas asked, "Who is Carl Lykos?"

Emma said, "He is the new mayor of Storybrooke and apparently he is Boromir's emergency contact."

Boromir asked, "What's an emergency contact?"

Aragorn said to Boromir, "We'll explain later."

Legolas looked at Boromir and said, "You have a lot to learn about this world young grasshopper."

Aragorn looked at Legolas with this "Are you confusing him more" look, and Legolas looked at Aragorn with this "What" look. Then Ruby than broke the temporary silence.

"Boromir do you know this Carl guy?" Ruby asked.

Boromir said, "I don't know, I don't know anyone except Aragorn and Legolas."

Ruby said, "Well maybe we'll find out."

Boromir looked at the other woman called Ruby, particularly looking at the way she was dressed.

Boromir confused asked Ruby, "Why are you dressed like a harlot?"

Emma, Ruby, Legolas, and Aragorn were shocked at the question. Ruby wearing black skinny jeans, her red leather jacket and her black T-shirt with the Tiger on it, looked at her outfit.

Ruby feeling a little angry asked, "What do you call me?"

Boromir said, "I asked 'Why do you dressed like a harlot?' I wasn't calling you anything."

Emma said to Ruby, "Okay calm Ruby, he didn't mean it. He doesn't understand."

Ruby started to calm down and said to Emma, "I know Emma, but I think I need to leave the room for a minute."

Ruby left the room followed by Emma, leaving the three men alone.

Aragorn said to Boromir, "Boromir it's not nice to say things like that in this realm."

Boromir confused said, "I wasn't trying to insult her."

Aragorn said, "It's still not polite to say that."

Legolas held Boromir's hand and said, "Don't worry my friend we'll help you and we're here for you."

Boromir felt relief, knowing that he had his friends that will help adjust in this new world, he said, "Thank you all for everything." He hugged both of them.

Suddenly Dr. Whale came into the room. Boromir released himself from Aragorn and Legolas and they all turned to Dr. Whale.

Dr. Whale said, "Um Mr. Stewart, Carl Lykos is here to see you."

Boromir felt bewildered, he wasn't sure how to respond to seeing someone he never knew. Then again he felt maybe this Carl Lykos would know what happen to Frodo Baggins.

Boromir said to Dr. Whale, "Summon him."

Dr. Whale confused asked, "Summon him? I am confused you mean he can come in or…"

Aragorn chuckled cut Dr. Whale off, "Yes Dr. Whale let Mr. Lykos in."

Dr. Whale said, "Of course." He turned to the opened door and said, "Mr. Lykos, you can come in now."

A familiar voice said, "Thank you Dr. Whale."

Boromir, Aragorn, and Legolas immediately recognized that voice.

Legolas looked to Aragorn and said, "Rex was that…"

Aragorn realizing whose voice it was said, "It cannot be…"

Boromir got up from bed, but before Dr. Whale could stop him, Boromir looked at the doorway, the man that was called Carl Lykos was none other than was Frodo Baggins.

Boromir came closer to him and touch his arm. It was definitely Frodo Baggins, except his wild curly brown hair was long and silky smooth, he no longer had his pointy hobbit ears, and he was wearing these odd cloths that Boromir couldn't identify. But it was Frodo Baggins alive and well.

Boromir started to fell tears of joy overcoming him, he said, "Frodo is it really you?"

Carl Lykos or Frodo Baggins said, "Yes Boromir it is me."

Boromir hugged him, crying for joy knowing that Frodo was alive was also a huge relief for Legolas and Aragorn.

Legolas and Aragorn also joined in the hug with Boromir, Dr. Whale felt joy for Boromir that he had his friends back. It was a long, happy moment for the four men.

Boromir said, "Oh Frodo I am sorry for what I did, can you ever forgive me?"

Carl Lykos felt tears coming said, "I forgive you Boromir. I am so happy that you're alive."

Aragorn said, "Frodo you have no idea how happy we are that you're alive."

Legolas said, "Same here too."

Emma said, "So you're Frodo Baggins?"

The four men released from the long embraced. Boromir went back to his hospital bed, Aragorn stand next to the window and Legolas sat on the edge of Boromir's bed.

Emma looked at Carl Lykos or this case Frodo Baggins. She notices he was wearing a black business suit that has Celtic embroidery on the selves, with a brown shirt and a black tie, and had long straight brown hair and his blue eyes.

Carl Lykos said to Emma, "Well in Middle Earth I was Frodo Baggins, but in Storybrooke I am Carl Lykos, the new mayor."

Dr. Whale said, "Well I will be back to check on Boromir, so good night." Emma turned to Dr. Whale as he left the room.

Emma breathed deeply with arms crossed and then turned to Carl Lykos, "So you're the new mayor?"

Carl Lykos said, "Well yes, and you're Henry biological mother right?"

Emma said, "Yes but how did you know that?"

Carl Lykos chuckled, "Well, Henry is my godson."

Emma was shocked, "Wait, you're Henry's godfather?"

Carl smiling said, "Indeed I am."

A sense of shock and awkwardness came into the room.

Legolas got up from the bed and said, "Guys, I'll be right back, I need to tell the others about this."

Emma turned to Legolas, "Whoa wait a minute 'others' you mean there more of you from Middle Earth?"

Aragorn said, "Yes Lady Emma, there are a few of us from Middle Earth."

As Legolas or Avery Green left the room, Emma was now freaked out, because not only that Henry's theory was right about other worlds in Storybrooke. But there were other people from Middle Earth aside from Avery, Rex, Carl Lykos, and Boromir, which was something that Emma was still trying to comprehend.

Boromir had a realization and asked Carl, "Frodo where is the ring?"

Emma curiously asked, "Yeah where is it?"

Carl said, "It's hidden in my mansion. Don't worry Sauron is not here in Storybrooke."

Emma said, "That not much comfort here."

Aragorn was confused, "You mean the curse did not take Sauron."

Carl said, "All questions will be answered in time, but right now we need to first take care of Boromir. I've arranged Boromir to come stay at my mansion. If that is okay with Boromir?"

Aragorn said, "I think that is a great idea."

Boromir nodded yes in response.

Carl said, "Good that settled, tomorrow I will come to collect you Boromir."

Boromir said, "I think I will like that."

Carl said, "Good that settles then."

Boromir said, "Frodo wait, can you stay with me a little longer."

Carl smiling said, "Of course until you fall asleep."

Emma said, "Listen guys, I am going to be out of town for a few days so I'll have someone come and help out with Boromir adjusting."

Carl said, "Thank you Emma and tell Henry I said hi."

Emma said, "No problem."

When Emma left the hospital, but she could not help but feel that there was something not right about Carl Lykos or Frodo Baggins. It was something about him that just rubbed her the wrong way. She wished she could stay but she owed the favor to Mr. Gold, so for now Emma will need eyes and ears until she came back.

The next day Boromir could not wait to get out of that dreadful hospital, he was so happy that he was leaving and was going to be staying with Frodo at his home. Dr. Whale finished examining Boromir to make sure there no damage or anything and Dr. Whale looked at Boromir's file.

Dr. Whale said, "Alright Mr. Stewart, looks like you're leaving today."

Thankfully, Aragorn and Legolas were there to help Boromir and to help him understand Storybrooke. Though Boromir could not be more relieved that he was getting out of the hospital, especially since he noticed that Aragorn and Legolas had some cloths for him to try, when Dr. Whale left the room, Boromir looked at the cloths that Aragorn and Legolas had for him.

Boromir as he looked at the cloths asked, "What are these?"

Aragorn holding a pair of jeans, a blue sweater and a blue shirt said, "Well I manage to find some cloths for you to wear, hopefully these will fit you."

Legolas holding undergarments and a pair of shoes said, "I also got you some shoes, socks and underwear."

Aragorn handed the cloths to Boromir. Boromir looked at the cloths that were given to him, he observed the strange clothing, and to him these cloths looked like something a hobbit would wear. Boromir looked at Aragorn and Legolas with a displace look.

Aragorn asked, "What's wrong?"

Boromir said, "These are hobbit's cloths."

Legolas said, "Well Boromir everyone in this realm wears these cloths."

Aragorn said, "Look Boromir I know that it's hard, but trust me this will all make sense. But until then try the cloths okay?"

Boromir who did not seem happy took the clothing, undergarments and shoes from Aragorn and Legolas and went into the bathroom to change.

"_This is not going to be easy."_ Thought both Aragorn and Legolas, suddenly David Nolan, Mary Margret and Ruby came into the room.

Legolas turned to Ruby, David and Mary Margret, "Hey guys." He said, "Ruby I didn't think you come today."

Ruby said, "Yeah well I know Boromir didn't mean what he said yesterday, so."

Legolas and Ruby hugged.

Aragorn looked at David he said, "Hello I am Aragorn son of Arathorn and this is Legolas of the Woodland Realms of Middle Earth. But otherwise we are known in Storybrooke as Avery Green and Rex Strider."

David Nolan shakes Aragorn's hand, "Well Aragorn I am David Nolan and this is my wife Mary Margret."

Legolas released himself from Ruby and shaked Mary Margret's hand and then he shaked David's hand.

Legolas said, "It's a pleasure to meet you. So how do you know Emma Swan?"

Mary Margret smiling said, "We're her parents."

Awkwardness came from Legolas and Aragorn as they looked at each other.

Ruby asked, "So where's Boromir?"

Legolas turned to the Ruby, David and Mary Margret and said, "He is in the bathroom changing."

David asked, "So how is he? I understand that he has his memories?"

Aragorn said, "You are correct, unfortunately Boromir is not taking this realm very well."

David said, "Well I can relate to that." But David thought to himself _"At least I had false memories from the curse."_ Then again the difference between David and Boromir was that Boromir has his memories and from what David understood, Boromir came back from the dead.

As Boromir was putting on the strange clothing and garments that Aragorn and Legolas brought him, he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked a bit different; his hair looked longer and messy and grew a bit of a beard, where he could be almost mistaken for a dwarf. Boromir didn't was caught up in this own thoughts until then he heard a knock from the door.

"Boromir, there are some people that Emma sent that want to meet you." Legolas said.

"I'll be out soon." Boromir said. _"Great more people from this realm that woman Emma Swan sent."_ Boromir thought angrily to himself. As if the hospital wasn't bad enough, other people were meeting him and Boromir felt he had enough of it.

When Boromir came out of the bathroom, Ruby, David, Legolas, Mary Margret, and Aragorn turned to see Boromir. Boromir was wearing the jeans, shoes and the blue shirt, holding the blue sweater in his left hand, and looked at Ruby, Mary Margret and David. There was silence in the room between them.

Legolas who was sitting on the hospital bed broke the silence, "Wow those cloths and sneakers fit you perfect."

David walked towards Boromir, as he approached Boromir, Boromir felt tensed as the man was in front of him.

David let out his hand saying, "Hello Boromir, welcome to Storybrooke."

Boromir was sure if he should trust this David, he looked at David with uncertainty. Unsure to trust these people aside from Aragorn, Legolas and Frodo, and this place called Storybrooke. Boromir felt defensive from these people, aside from Aragorn and Legolas of course.

David realized why Boromir was uneasy. "You're not sure to trust me." He said.

Fearing that Boromir could panic like he did the night before, Aragorn walked over to David and Boromir, as he did Boromir started to look less tense.

Aragorn said to David, "Mr. Nolan, I am sorry for my friend, he not used to this place yet."

David said, "I understand and I also know what waking up from a coma feels like."

Then Dr. Whale came into the room.

Dr. Whale said, "Mr. Stewart, Mayor Lykos is here."

Boromir with an angry tone said, "Finally I can leave this place."

When Boromir left the room accompanied by Dr. Whale, Aragorn, Legolas, Ruby, David and Mary Margret, he was starting to feel better that he was leaving the hospital.

Dr. Whale escorted them to the waiting room, to find Carl Lykos signing the release papers.

Carl Lykos handed the papers to Dr. Whale, "Here you go Dr. Whale, all the forms are in order." He said.

Dr. Whale said, "Thank you Mayor Lykos." He then turned to Boromir, "Well Boromir, it was pleasure having you. It's not everyday that another person wakes up from a coma."

Aragorn shake Dr. Whale's hand saying, "Thank you Dr. Whale for everything."

Dr. Whale smiling said, "No problem and good luck to all of you." Then Dr. Whale left the waiting room.

David looked at Carl Lykos, "So you're the new mayor?" He asked.

Carl said, "Yes and I heard a lot about you two."

David and Mary Margret looked at each other and turned to Carl Lykos.

David curiously said, "Really? What do you know about us?"

"I know that you're Prince Charming and Mary Margret is Snow White of the Enchanted Forest and you're Emma Swan's parents." Carl Lykos with a smirk on his face said, "Also I am also Henry's godfather."

Ruby, and Mary Margret had that 'What!?' look on their faces. The fact that Carl Lykos that was not only known as Frodo Baggins to his friends but was Henry's godfather, which was a piece of information that Mary Margret, and Ruby should been warned.

"That's right Emma mentioned that you're Henry's godfather." David who wasn't all surprised said.

Carl chuckled, "Speaking of Henry, how is that the lad?"

David said, "He and Emma left town with Mr. Gold and they'll be gone for a few days."

Carl Lykos looked disappointed, "Aw, I would have to love to see the boy. It has been ages since I've seen him."

Mary Margret asked, "Really? So you know Regina?"

Carl Lykos said, "Of course I know Regina, I was the deputy mayor before I was promoted."

Mary Margret nervously said, "But you **know** Regina?"

Carl confused said, "Well yes, I am sort of a family friend."

Before Mary Margret could say anything, Ruby cut her off, "Well, we should see Boromir off to Mayor Lykos's house or mansion." Ruby then looked at Mary Margret with a 'what are you doing look'.

"I've could have not said it better." Then he turned to Boromir. "All right Boromir let get you to my home then." Carl Lykos said as they were leaving the waiting room.

When they got to the hospital entrance, Boromir stopped and realized that this was it. There was no turning back now, despite that everything that had happened to Boromir, being dead and then waking in a new world, he was afraid of this realm. Everyone looked at Boromir, unsure if he was coming or not, but Boromir got a bit of courage to walk towards the entrance and face this new world.

**I know this was not update in two months but me and my coauthor were busy. Also I want to thank my coauthor for his help with the chapter, though we still trying to work out who is writing which chapter, but other than that I will see to it that it gets updated sooner. I hoped you enjoyed it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three by Celticank and Black Arrow**

Boromir could not have fathomed his eyes when he and the others went out to the hospital parking lot, as he saw the strange devices of transportations, he wasn't sure to be curious or afraid. Boromir thought to himself _"Tis is an odd world with such odd inventions that are used to transport one another."_ He observed the cars and ambulances with such curiosity, and wonder that he was completely lost in his thought.

David, Ruby, Mary Margret, Legolas, Aragorn, and Carl were worried that Boromir was going to panic and try to attack the cars and ambulances, but as they saw Boromir looking around the parking lot, until there was a black limousine was noticed by Boromir.

Legolas curiously said, "I wonder whose limo is that?"

Carl said, "That my limo Legolas."

Legolas turned to Carl and back to the black limo with awe, "Dude." Legolas said, "The limo is yours?"

"Of course the limo is mine." Carl then walked to Boromir and tapped him on the shoulder."

"Boromir, it's time to go." Carl said to Boromir.

As Boromir was being led into the black limo by Carl, he noticed that Aragorn and Legolas were going into the Forest Ranger truck, while Ruby, Mary Margret, and David were going into their cars respectfully.

As Boromir entered the limo, it felt very strange for him, he sat down and he saw that there were four other seats on the left side while the right had different bottles and glasses for drinking. He thought it was strange for Frodo well technically Carl to have a tavern in the strange transporter. Carl who was about to enter the limo, quickly turned to see Aragorn and Legolas entering the truck, and walked towards them. As Aragorn and Legolas were getting their seatbelts on, Carl tapped on the window on Legolas' side, and when Legolas saw him, he rolled the window down.

"Do you guys need directions to my home?" Carl asked.

Legolas and Aragorn turned to Frodo. "We'll just follow the limo." Aragorn said.

"Okay, I make sure David, Mary Margret and Ruby know." Carl said. Carl then walked away from the truck and walked towards the cars of Mary Margret, David, and Ruby.

"It's weird isn't it?" Legolas said.

"What is?" Aragorn asked as he turned to Legolas.

"That Frodo is alive and is the mayor of Storybrooke." Legolas said, "And Frodo rich."

Aragorn felt confused, "What do you mean?"

Legolas who lost his train of thought sighed, "It just a thought no big deal."

After Carl gave directions to his house to David, Mary Margret, and Ruby, he walked towards his limo.

"Alright Boromir." Carl said as he entered the limo and helped Boromir put on his seatbelt, a concept that Boromir didn't really fully understand and then put his seatbelt on, "Edgar, take us home please."

A raspy, gargling voice of the driver said, "Yes master."

Boromir felt very unease, there was something about the driver's voice rubbed Boromir the wrong way. The drive was long and less treacherous from what Boromir remembered. Though the transportation was riding a horse for Boromir, he looked out the window and saw the different homes of Storybrooke, strange houses that Boromir had never seen before; he was fascinated and awed by the town of Storybrooke. To Boromir driving in the limo felt like hours, until he noticed that the limo was coming towards a beautiful vineyard towards a home that outside the other homes in Storybrooke. Then the limo came to a stop in a driveway.

Boromir turned to Frodo, "Why did we stop?" He asked.

"Because my friend we are here." Carl said.

As the car door opened by Boromir's side by Edgar, Boromir at first thought it was strange for someone to be let out of a limo. When he got of the limo, Boromir came face to face with the driver Edgar. He noticed Edgar's unkept curly brown hair underneath the hat, his blue-green eyes, and he was very thin and pale, yet Boromir could not shake the feeling that this Edgar was very familiar to him, but Boromir could place him. Boromir would have been sure if he had saw Edgar in Middle Earth right?

"Excuse Master Boromir." Said Edgar, "Do you have any luggage?"

Boromir became confused and turned to Frodo, "What is a luggage?"

Carl looked at Edgar, "That will not be necessary Edgar."

Boromir looked at Edgar as closed the car door. He then looked at the house of Carl Lykos, and stopped and then turned to see Ruby, Mary Margret, David, Legolas, and Aragorn coming out of their vehicles.

"Aragorn!" Boromir yelled to Aragorn as he waved to him.

"Holy shit dude this is a big ass house." Legolas said surprised at the sight of the mansion as he was getting out of the truck.

Boromir turned around and was amazed how big Carl's house was. It reminded him off the Prancing Pony in Bree. It had great big round wood doors. There where statues all over the building and the property. Everyone arrived and came to the door.

"Welcome to my home everyone. Please make yourself comfortable." Carl said

Everyone went in and Carl showed them around. Boromir went and stood in the parlor and did not join the others. He was overwhelmed how enormous the inside of Carl's house was. It had a huge marble stair case going up to the upstairs. The house had many rooms and the floor was wood.

A couple minutes later everyone came back. They all were smiling and in a buzz about the house. As they went by they said goodbye Boromir. Carl closed the door behind them. Then he came over to Boromir and shows him to his room.

That night Boromir was in his room unable to sleep. He kept hearing a strange noise. He creped down stair to the basement. He looked and saw a dim light at the other side of the room. He turned and flew up the stairs and went outside.

Carl woke up and went to see if Boromir was up. Carl was concerned when he did not see Boromir in his room. He went and checked the house. As Carl went from room to room he looked out the window and saw Boromir sleeping under a tree in the back yard. Carl approached Boromir and carefully awakened him. Boromir woke up frankly.

"Carl it just you." Boromir said with a panic look on his face.

Carl asked "why are you out here?"

"I could not sleep I keep hearing noises. So I tried to find where it was coming from. So I went down to the dungeon. "Boromir exclaimed.

"What dungeon?" Carl asked.

"The one under the house." Boromir said with a huff.

"That the basement." Carl exclaimed.

"Well whatever that place is there something down there. I got down to the bottom of the Stairs and on the fair side of the" Boromir stop and couldn't remember what word Carl used.

"Basement." Carl said.

"The far side of the basement there was a glow. It was faint. I started to approach but then it looked like it was getting brighter. So I made haste back up the stairs and out here". Boromir said with unease.

"Show me. "Carl said with curiosity.

Boromir and Carl went back in the house and down to the basement. Boromir hesitated when he got to the entrance of the basement. Carl was half way down when he looked back and saw Boromir standing at the top of the stairs. Carl waved to Boromir to come down. When they got down to the last stair Carl saw what Boromir was talking about.

"That's just the furnace." Carl said with smile.

"Is it some sort of beast?" Boromir asked.

"No it's mechanical. It's the way we heat the house when it gets cold. All the houses have them." Carl exclaimed.

"Amazing do you still have fireplaces?" Boromir asked.

"Some houses do but there used for enjoyment." Carl said.

Boromir and Carl went back upstairs. The sun was just coming up and the birds were chirpings. Carl showed Boromir to the kitchen. The things Boromir saw amazed him. They were shiny and clean.

Carl asked "Are you hungry?"

"A little bit." Boromir said as he gazed at the room.

"How about some cereal?" Carl asked.

Boromir just nodded as he walked around the kitchen looking at everything. Carl went to cabinet and pulled out some cereal and a can of wet cat food. Carl poured both items in bowls then put both on the table and went into the refrigerator to get milk.

"What's that you're going into?" Boromir asked.

Carl said "it's a refrigerator. A box that is cold. It keeps food from going bad quickly."

"Oh." said Boromir.

Boromir grabbed the bowl of cat food. Carl turned around and saw that Boromir took the wrong bowl. Before Carl could say anything Boromir took a bit. Boromir spat it out with haste.

"This stuff is horrible." Boromir shouted.

"That's not the cereal that's Sam's breakfast." Carl said with a chuckle.

"Your friend the one that was your gardener. I don't see why he would enjoy that." Boromir said.

"No Sam's my cat. I don't know what happen to my friends but I hope they're ok." Carl said.

Just then Carl looked out the Kitchen window and saw Sam strutting towards the house. Sam was a short hair tan cat with white on his paws. Sam came to the kitchen door. Carl went and let him in. Sam ran to his food and started to eat.

"Where did you find him?" Boromir ask.

"That a funny thing he was in the garden." Card said.

"What if it really was Sam and this curse you told me about change him into a cat." Boromir said with a grin.

"Maybe he does love to be in the garden also he does love to eat. He does watch me a lot. When I live a room he is always by my side." Carl exclaimed.

Sam came over to Boromir. Boromir pick him up and Sam hiss at him. Boromir quickly dropped Sam. Sam then ran back over to Carl and hide behind him.

"He does not like me." Boromir said.

"I said he watches out for me. Maybe he knows what you try to do in Middle Earth." Carl said.

"I am truly sorry. It was getting a hold of me." Boromir said.

"It's ok all is forgiven." Carl said.

"So what do you want to do today?" Carl asked.

"What is there to do in this world?" Boromir asked.

"We could go into town and meet some of the people." Carl said.

"That sounds nice." Boromir said.

After breakfast Carl and Boromir got ready to go. Carl got Boromir some new cloth. Boromir thought they were strange but put them on anyway. They both got in the limo and went into town.


End file.
